The Heir of Chaos
by Gmanf150
Summary: Yes this is another Chaos fiction. With a twist. i Implore you to read as you may enjoy you never know. whether you read or not have a good day/night what ever time of day it is. if you do read please Review as it makes every author happy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfictioners(lol for non real word)**

**this is not your average Chaos fiction, i know, i know there are to many Chaos fictions. but what can you do(well you could do a lot(but that's not important)(if you haven't realized i like parentheses inside parentheses)) So this will end up being a Percy/Zoe fiction. even if you don't like the paring i still implore you to read as i will try my best to satisfy the many types of readers(action, romance, drama, family, suspense(that sort of stuff))(i do know that im rambling(shh don't tell the non readers that:)-) so on wards and up words as they say. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson, Five Finger Dead Punch or the song hard to see.**

**I did something a little different you see I know that I don't and I don't think that many others like reading italicized typing. So iv decided that the current stuff will be italicized and that the flash back will be regular type. Seeing as this helps me read at least, I hope it will help you to **

"_Hello Percy Jackson, I'm Chaos, iv come to see if you have what it take to become the heir to the void. You have been abandoned by those you love, there is nothing left for you on earth. So what do you say will you take my test?" the woman who claimed to be Chaos told me. This woman wearing a pitched black business suit walked out of what looked like to me a black hole. Confused as I may be what did I have to lose. _

_I lost everything already, even death would be a welcome release. Everyone seams to have forgotten about what I did for the world. Me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of the all but three of the titans. Those three i helped but didn't kill them. Slayer of countless monsters, hero of Olympus Twice. I've fought and beat many of the pimordials, Gaea, Erebus(hes not a good guy this time(from my other story)), Oceanus, and even Tartarus. What did I get for doing all this. Nothing they just threw me out as the next new hero came into camp. Σπύρο Γιώργος. (Spiro Yorgos(I'm Greek so I picked a Greek name)) the jack ass new son of Hercules. He gets so much credit for beating the Erymanthian Boar bear handed. I did more that him and what do they do, they parade him around like a hero worshiping where he walks. Even my so called girlfriend Annabeth was flirting shamelessly like an Aphrodite girl. I was ok with it as long as it didn't go anywhere. That all changed three weeks ago. _

Flashback 3weeks.

Walking along the beach after a long day of hacking up dummies in the arena. I started walking towards Annabeth and I's secret place. It was a small alcove that was hidden between rocks where you couldn't get in unless you already knew the way. We discovered it the day of the underwater kiss. I took off my shoes and let the water lap in between my toes as I walked bare footed down the beach. I plugged in my head phones in my ears and kept walking. Suddenly music started blaring in my ear, starting with a slightly distorted sound.

I'm growing so disturbed  
>Nothing makes sense to me anymore<br>I'm learning to resist  
>Becoming more than you ever were<p>

looking down I saw the song Hard to See by Five-finger-death-punch(i do not own the song I only have it on my iPod I give all credit to them for it is there song.)

Can't explain what's come over me, come over me  
>Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your side<p>

Projecting all my anger  
>I can't seem to get this through to you<br>The walls are closing in  
>I dare you to walk in my shoes<p>

I continued walking and thinking about how it related so closely to my life. No matter what I did Annabeth wouldn't see my side that she was kissing up to Spiro.

Can't explain what's come over me, come over me  
>Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your side<p>

Your side  
>I won't see your side<p>

Can't explain what's come over me, come over me  
>Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your side<p>

Can't explain what's come over me, come over me  
>Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your side<p>

I won't see your side  
>Your side<p>

Continuing walking I grew closer to our spot I put on my shoes I started clime up and over rocks. Suddenly head wrenched to the side and the cord attaching the ear buds to the iPod came out. Before putting it back in I heard a moan.

"Oh Spiro, faster, Faster, FASTER!" I heard some one shouting. Gods above hearing that girl calling Spiro's name did nothing for my self control. Slowly climbing over the last few rocks. I peered over and saw the back of a naked Spiro with someone, they were blocked from my by Spiro's massive body. He pulled her up and started making out with her, I caught a glimpse of blond hair. She pushed him over and I finally saw who the girl was. I would have recognized that body anywhere. It was Annabeth cheating on my with the jerk. I'm guessing that they heard my almost inaudible gasp, because they suddenly stopped and looked up. Quickly ducking down. I heard one more thing before I started climbing down the rocks "Spiro, did you see something up there?"

"Na, it was a figment of you imagination, now what are you going to do about Percy?" I heard him as I was about half way down the rocks.

"I'm going to break it off with him of cores. I mean why would I want that week ass son of Poseidon when I can have you, the amazing hero." she responded to him. At first I was willing to believe that Spiro did something to Annabeth. Her comment made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I realized that I had lost the curse of Achilles when I tripped on some of the last rocks and scraped my knee.

_(In There Tongue They Call Him Dovahkiin.(FOS RO DAH)(this is a line break/time skip))_

Walking back towards my cabin I was determined not to cry. I knew crying would set off my younger siblings. After the war with Gaea my father brought me my other two siblings from Australia. I knew that twins looked up to me. They were some of the few that didn't abandon me when Spiro came. The others where Thalia, Nico and Grover. The problem was that each of my friends never spent much time at camp. Thalia was occupied with being the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. Nico was off helping his father with the rebellion king Minos set up. Grover had the most duties out of all of he was lord of the wild. He had duties to perform. He was helping recreate areas of the world so that they would stay as national parks and such. He also had the job of finding new half-bloods. He had a lot of his plant and couldn't be a camp. That left me alone after all my other so called friends left to worship Spiro.

I was content with them and Annabeth. She was the only thing that was keeping me in Camp Half-blood. Seeing as there was nothing to stop me from leaving, I would leave. I deiced I would leave after dinner when everyone was at the sing along. Looking back at the ocean to try to calm myself I realized that my mood was affecting it to a great extent. There were huge waves crashing ageist the shore. I was scaring even myself.

Suddenly Chiron cantered up to me. "Percy my boy we need to talk. Come we will speak in the big house." he easily lifted me onto his back and galloped at a speed I knew almost nothing could match. We were suddenly in front of the big house. Walking inside he motioned for me to sit in a conference room. "Percy, I'm sorry to say this. We just got word that your mother and Paul died."

"What! How? When?" I started screaming incoherently at my old mentor. He just sat there with a pained expression on his face. I couldn't and sill cant imagine how he felt about this.

"Percy! Calm down. They died in a car accident when driving to the grocery store. The police said that it was a painless death, they died of broken necks. I'm sorry Percy." he said before leaving the room to sit there with my thoughts.

I decided I would leave now, I had no reason to stay. Walking back to my cabin, I held in my tears. Opening my cabin door I looked around, only to find that nether of my sisters were there. Walking past their bunks I eventually arrived at mine. Looking at all of the memories, my minotaur horn from my first day. The shield my brother Tyson made me. I saw the few pictures I had of Annabeth on my night stand. Those just angered me, picking them I threw them across the room towards the fourth bed in the cabin. The fourth bunk has never been used. They smashed agents the wall, breaking, frames and all. I picked up my emergency quest backpack. I set up this backpack with enough stuff to get me along for a good week or two. I slowly walked out of my cabin making myself look inconspicuous.

I finally arrived a Thalia's pine tree. Looking back at camp half-blood I saw all of the people I once called friends, running and enjoying life. I was totally forgotten. No one even asked where I was going, they just kept walking.

_(In There Tongue They Call Him Dovahkiin.(FOS RO DAH)(this is a line break/time skip))_

For three weeks I was on the run. For the first week I did fine. I killed what ever monster that came my way. Thankfully after the fall of Gaea the number of monsters around dropped drastically. Slowly but surly my money started to dwindle. Half way through the second week I started to resort to begging for money and food. All the fighting was taking a toll on me. On the nineteenth day after leaving camp half-blood, she came. She stepped out of black hole. I noticed that on her pitched black business suit there were the occasional flash of light, of something that looks suspiciously like a shooting star. "Hello Percy Jackson, I'm Chaos, iv come to see if you have what it take to become the heir to the void. You have been abandoned by those you love, there is nothing left for you on earth. So what do you say will you take my test?" the woman who claimed to be chaos the almighty, the creator, the life bringer, etc she said this with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I knew that even if I wanted to I would never be able to get with this amazing woman. I'm guessing that you can read minds. I thought at her, she just smiled at me.

I lost everything already, even death would be a welcome release. Everyone seams to have forgotten about what I did for the world. Me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of the all but three of the titans. Those three i helped but didn't kill them. Slayer of countless monsters, hero of Olympus Twice. I've fought and beat many of the pimordials, Gaea, Erebus, Oceanus, and even Tartarus. What did I get for doing all this. Nothing they just threw me out as the next new hero came into camp. Spiro Yorgos, the jack ass new son of Hercules. He gets so much credit for beating the Erymanthian Boar bear handed. I did more that him and what do they do, they parade him around like a hero worshiping where he walks. Think all this I could see Chaos' face seamed to be shifting from expression to expression, pity to sorrow. I just noticed that her eyes where black as space with bright white pupils, almost like minuter suns for irises. Thinking all of this over I realized even with nothing to lose what did I have to gain.

"Well Lady Chaos what do I have to gain if I join you? At this point I don't care for anything, so what do you have to offer me that would make it worth becoming your heir?" I said to her. I truly, at this point in life didn't want anything so why would I want everything.

"Well Percy, for one you would have a family, with me. I have always wanted a son I could actually interact with. You see Gaea and Uranus, although both my children wanted the world. So I gave it to them. They didn't want a mother, or a father they only wanted power. Although I'm offering you power, that not why I want you to come with me. You see I am alone, although all powerful even I am lonely. I wish for a son, as you wish for a family. Although I eventually may fade you will not. By the time I fade you wouldn't need me anymore. So here is my question Percy. Will you come with me, be heir to my realm, but more importantly will you be my son?" I could see she was being truthful. She knew my heart almost as much as I did myself.

"Well Chaos, I accept you offer."

** i hoped you liked my semi-cliffy. **

**i implore you to Review(and i will say this a lot(also say implore as it is an amazing word))**

** for reviews=motivation**

**Motivation **** Inspiration**

**Inspiration=Faster Chapters**

**Faster Chapters=Happy you**

**now don't you want happy yous**

**Well in conclusion i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Heir of Chaos. i would like to shamelessly plug my other series(The New Gods) **

**ill see you next time probably 1-2 days (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how goes it in your own little worlds. today we will experience some Percy X Zoe fulf i guess  
>im slightly editing my choice of words in the last chapter so that i can put this story up as a T rated fic.(as i hope to get more traffic) if i ever feel the need that this story will need a lemon i will increase the rating again. <strong>

**i hope you liked the chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and added the story to their alerts. Thats all motivation for me to write more.**

**Disclamer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the chart that i used(link at bottom of page)**

"Well Chaos I accept you offer." I said. She reached out one gloved covered hand. The glove just like her suit was pitch black. Accepting her offered hand, she pulled me to my feet. Suddenly another black hole like portal popped into existence behind her. Still holding my hand like the child I was compared to her. She gently pulled me towards the black hole. Suddenly I felt weightless, before suddenly feeling like I was every atom in my being was ripped from each other before being suddenly forced together. Feeling a gentle pull on my hand I stepped forward out of what I'm assuming was an actual black hole not just a portal made to resemble one. I heard Chaos chuckle slightly, looking at her she nodded slightly to indicate that I was correct in my assumption.(Assumptions make an Ass out of you and me.) taking a look around the place for the first time I gasped at is simplicity, yet total and complete complexity. Now you maybe asking how can something be simple but complex? My answer I have no idea but this structure achieved it. We were standing on what looked and felt like velvet carpet, but it seamed to be transparent as I could see the universe in its almost never ending glory spread out before me. In front of me was a small building, it was a simple 2 story complex, but it seamed to stretch forever on wards. The thing that made all of this so complex was the intricate designs etched into the side of the building.

"Wow." everything seamed to be summed up in that little three letter word. Good job Percy, impress the most powerful person in existence use a three letter word.

"Ha, Percy you words do not need to impress me, I was impressed with you performance in your short demigod life. Few have been able to impress me. You name sake impressed me along with, Odysseus, Jason, and very few others. Percy you have impressed me in a way I haven't been impressed in centuries" all of her praise I felt was completely undeserved. "That is not true Percy, you deserve all of the praise you I gave, and more. Now let us go on the tore." as she said that she opened the ornate door. Walking in I was surprised once again. In side there were only three doors and a stair case that led up to one other door." This door leads to your room." she pointed to one of the door that had a wavy pattern, in stead of the darker trim on the door like on the others, this door had a sea green trim that matched my eyes almost perfectly. "This door leads to the training room, you will be training in here quite a lot Percy. You must master the powers I will give you." the door she pointed to this time was normal colored with weapons and people fighting engraved upon it. "The last room, well its empty currently." this door was the plainest of all, it was just a plane wooden door with a handle. "Up the stairs is my room, you are not to enter unless you announce your presence before hand." I nodded in understanding. "Now go into you room, it will look like what ever you wish it too." she ended before starting to walk up the stairs."Oh by the way, you begin your training in one hour."

Slowly opening up the door to my new room. I looked it an saw it was exactly like I would picture my dream room, simple yet elegant.(I'm modeling it after my room in real life(so its not the greatest but I love it all the same)) it was long, ending in the ceiling sloping downwards to two windows of my height.(5'10") My room had a queen sized bed, just enough room to roll around in and not fall off, but not to large where you felt daunted by it. There was a flat screen tv, further along the same wall as the bed, on the wall under where the ceiling started sloping down. A desk was on the wall opposite the tv(where I'm sitting now.) and a dresser next to the desk. Walking in I slowly turned around the deep blue walls that seamed to change colors, because the more excited I got the lighter the colors on the wall changes. Currently the walls were a sea green. Looking back at the door I realized I had a large slide open closet. On the other side of the door on the wall, was a door that was open. I could see that the room was a bathroom. Looking at the clock that was on the nightstand, I saw that it was 5:30pm. So I thought I have until 6:00 seeing as I had been in here a half an hour.

I decided I had nothing better to do, I turned on the tv. It slowly powered up until a automated voiced suddenly spoke up. "Percy Jackson. This tv can show you anything that you want, on any planet. If you want to see space go over to the window, just ask it for what you want to see and you will see it." I stood up and walked over to the window, glancing around I was trying to find a chair. As if the room read my thoughts, a comfy looking reading chair appeared in front of me, but just far enough away from the windows so that you could see the entire space scape. Sitting down in this newly made chair. I asked "Show me the constellation 'The Huntress'." suddenly thinking of Zoe Nightshade. Looking back I realized how good of a friend Zoe had been. Looking at the constellation I realized even with the little time that I had with her I had grown a spark for her. I wished she hadn't died that day on Mount Tam, if she hadn't have died I wondered if we could be friends.

Looking over at the clock I realized that is was 5:57, I spent almost twenty seven minutes thinking about the past. Getting up, I walked to the door, taking one last look at the room I realized that the light sea green was replaced by a green color.**(1)** opening the door I noticed that Chaos was standing there, waiting by the door to the training room.

"I'm ready." I told her. I truly was ready I wanted to earn Chaos respect, because as much as she says it, I already want to make her proud like a mother. I saw a smile grace Chaos' normally expressionless face. Entering the room I noticed it was even larger that my room, there was a wall full of every weapon imaginable, I knew the Ares kids back at Camp would have been jealous.

"Its time to get started Percy, first we will perfect you swordsman ship. It is amazing already but by the time were threw it will be perfect." she said with the up most confidence that I could do it.

**First POV change of the series.**

**Chaos' POV**

I knew that Percy was good with a sword but he could be better that whats were here to do to make him the best. I was truly happy for the first time in a long time, the fact that Percy wanted to make me happy like a mother made my heart fill with pride.

"Ok, Percy let me see your sword." I told him. He uncapped Riptide as he called it. I chuckled, this sword was a copy of the original. "Percy this sword isn't the real Riptide. This Riptide is a knock off version of the original. The original is one of my swords, made of Chaos Actinium. Chaos Actinium is a black metal that gives off a blue light. That's how it got the name Riptide from the blue glow that it has." I had been waiting for the true wielder of Riptide to come. No one not even me could wield the true Riptide perfectly. I had the feeling the Percy could. I summoned it out of a pocket dimension were I kept most of my weapons. I handed it over to Percy.

"Let's see you fight with it." I called out some automatons with my mind. They seamed to melt out of the wall. Slowly Percy slid into an almost perfect stance to wield a sword like Riptide. As the automatons attacked he leaped out of the way, slashing as he went. One down three to go. On by one they fell at the hands of Percy. He was like a death machine swirling and twirling, slashing and dashing threw them one by one. I kept summoning more trying to wear him out. After the twentieth one died he collapsed on the ground panting with exhaustion. I was stunned id never seen anyone wield a sword with such grace, and be able to keep it up for almost two hours. I stopped the automatons before they delivered the killing blow.

"Percy you did amazing. I'm proud to call you the Heir of Chaos."

**(1)I'm using a color chart to show emotion after this point you can find it a**http:/ www . eaglespiritministry . com / works / colorch . htm **just copy and past it the colors are in alphabetical order, I find this an interesting was to show emotion, by having the room show it for me in a way.**

**i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it. i will start with the next chapter right away, so it may come out later today. i ended it here because i felt i needed to have the name be the end of the chapter. i hope you liked the ending.**

**i implore you to Review(and i will say this a lot(also say implore as it is an amazing word))**

**for reviews=motivation**

**Motivation ****Inspiration**

**Inspiration=Faster Chapters**

**Faster Chapters=Happy you**

**now don't you want happy yous**

**R&R ^-^ see you later**

**Gmanf150**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner but i have been busy because of the work i had to make up. im going to make this authors note short. for the most part i would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas. if i dont update before the 28 then there is no internet, in the hotel in Arizona. ether way i will be writing, so expect updates after break. with the I dont Own Percy Jackson. i hope you have a merry Christmas and a Happy New year. R&R  
><strong>

**Percy's POV**

That was almost a month ago. Well a month on earth at least. You see as I learned on the second day I was here, a day on earth was a month in here. I had been almost two year and a half in here. It only took a year to master swordsmanship. For some reason I was feeling horribly lonely even with Chaos there. I started seeing her as my mother around the being of the second year. That helped with my loneliness. I figured that dark turquoise was the color for loneliness as that as what color my room adapted to most of the time. The turquoise was occasionally stained with a silver color, I still cant figure out though what it means. At the begging of this year, Chaos blessed me with some of his powers. I still couldn't control them very well but, that what we were concertinaing on this year. My favorite power by far is opening pocket dimensions. I loved this power especially because I lets me store, Riptide, the real one not the one Zoe gave Hercules, and then take it out when I needed it. It was quite useful in the sense that I could store any non animate object in there. After my practice, with Chaos, which lasted from six A.M to six P.M. with a hour break for lunch at twelve, I would retreat to my room and stare out my window. I guess that my room made the chair that iv come to love a permanent part of my room. I might be lonely but I was also happy. These two years have been the the happiest iv been but they've also been the loneliest.

**Zoe POV**

Sitting in Uranus' court get boring. I died four years ago, four years ago I met a man who defied the odds. Percy Jackson, caring, kind, humble, brave, a man that made me rethink heroes, and men in general. Ever since Hercules I've hated men. Percy was the one to change it, I'm proud to have called him my friend. I watch out for my friends. Back to the point it gets boring in Uranus' court, I've been stuck up here since Lady Artemis put me up with the stars. Thankfully Uranus is a kind host, he gave me a tv that lets me watch whats going on, on earth. Normally I watch ether Percy or Artemis. I watched Percy have his heart ripped out and stomped on. I watched him as he ran from monsters, killing what ever he could. Then suddenly he was gone, one minute he was there the next, a woman offered him a hand after a conversation, suddenly they were pulled into a black hole. That irked me. I wondered where he went. I talked to Uranus about it

"My Lord do you know of a woman who wears a black business suit, and appears out of black holes? I'm concerned for my friend who walked off with her." I asked him.

"Well, Zoe that sounds like Chaos, there are not many people who can control black holes. You friend if I am correct and is with my mother, well let just say he'll be safe. In fact he is probably training with mother to become heir to the void." He told me, seeing my confused expression he continued. "You see even Chaos will fade, and I know that we pimordials haven't been the best children. If I had to guess you friend will be the new Chaos and Chaos's adopted son."

I was happy for Percy, but also a little sad. I wouldn't get to watch my friend grow and learn new things on earth anymore. This was all around a month ago. That was before I came back, that was before I was offered the choice of my existence. (couldn't very well say life there as she's already dead.)

**Chaos's POV**

I knew that Percy was lonely, I also knew he was in love but didn't know it. You see in my room it show what color rooms the others are at all times. My room is the void, I can materialize what ever I wish in my room. It is grand yet elegant, just like the building its situated in. Back to the point. Along with all this technology I knew that Percy needed non immortal companionship. He hasn't realized it but I gave him immortality the second he accepted my invitation. I mean being the Heir to Chaos yet not being immortal. I also knew that everyday after practice he sits in that chair, and watched the girl named Zoe Nightshade's constellation.

Being the all knowing entity in the universe, I also knew that Zoe has been looking for Percy. Mulling this over I realized that Percy needs an archery teacher and a friend. I guess that if I were to bring back Zoe Nightshade it might lessen Percy's loneliness and help him at the same time. If I were to bring Zoe back I can see Percy eventual marring Zoe but not before a long period of waiting. I guess that bring back Zoe is for the best.

I teleported into Uranus's court. "Uranus, I have come to ask you a question." he looked at me startled I knew that he and Zoe just had a conversation about me and Percy. "I wish to take Zoe Nightshade up into the void. Would this be alright?"

He was looking at me me funnily. "well mother, I don't see why not. Also if you could please drop by more often. I might not show it but I miss talking to you." with that I flashed to Zoe's bed chambers.

"Zoe Nightshade," I began. "I would like to train you, will you accept. If you do you will see a friend that you have found missing." she nodded and with that we were off to my base.

**Percy's POV**

As always after practice I was watching Zoe's constellation, when suddenly it disappeared. Standing up abruptly, I rushed out of my room. Only to stop dead in my tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im back. sorry for the break between updates, im now in Arizona with my grandparents. i've had this chapter done for about a day. well you can expect the next chapter for the most part in two days as ill probably write in tomorrow night. i hope you enjoy this Zoecy fluff and yes im naming them Zoecy(pronounced Zo-ecy)**

**with that Disclaimer: i Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympions no matter how much i want to.  
><strong>

**Percy's POV**

stepping out side of my room a sight was waiting for me that I would have never expected, or believed if it wasn't staring strait back at me. "Percy?" the girl in front of me questioned. Her head cocked in a questioning way. Her black eyes. Twinkling in the light of the room. The black hair cascading down her back.

"Zoe?" I questioned right back her. I was sure as Hades confused about why she would be here. "Chaos, what is going on?" How could she be here she was in the stars. I watched her be put up there by Artemis my self. I couldn't believe it. The girl whose constellation I've been watching for almost two years, daily is standing in front of me and I can't move. I was stuck there, struck by her beauty.

"Well Percy, I've brought Zoe out of the stars for two reasons. Number one you need an archery trainer. Number two you need a friend." I wounder is Chaos knew about my constant watching of her constellation. I'm assuming so, because if he didn't why didn't he just get a person who was still alive, no the stars I was crushing on. I wonder if Zoe ever got over her misuse of the English language. Most likely not.

"Well Percy, its good to see you. Thank you Chaos." she said bowing. "I appreciate the fact that you would honor me with the opportunity to train the Heir of Chaos. You've picked the third best archer, or so they tell me to have ever lived. I am of course behind Artemis and Apollo." kiss up I thought. I wondered where she would be staying as there was no new doors for her room.

"you'll be sharing a room of course." Dam you Chaos reading my mind. And thank you for giving me the chance to ogle the lady I like. Chaos was laughing by the time I was done with my internal monologue. Zoe, well she was standing there with a confused expression on her face. Slowly that changes. Her confusion slowly changed into full blown rage.

"I will be doing no such thing!" she started screaming at the creator of the universe. Gotta say I don't think that's the best idea. If there one other thing that I've learned in the last two years of training with Chaos, its that when she makes her mind up on something, there is no changing it. "How dare you put a maiden in a room with a boy."

"Well there's one other thing to go along with that. The fact is the room has the inability to have multiple beds. So... you guys are sharing a bed." Chaos said calmly. Suddenly her tone changed into one of cold determination, I've only heard that a few times and each time what ever Chaos wanted it happened. You can't refuse that voice. "Zoe, you to must sleep on the same bed. There is no other option." I saw Zoe's face fall. I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but I knew that would be the wrong move. "Well off with you two." Chaos' never ending cheery voice came back.

**Zoe's POV**

Although I was happy to see Percy at first, that changed the minute Chaos said I had to share a room with him. "I will do no such thing!" I started screaming at Chaos. Yes I do know that shes the creator of everything. At the moment I could care less. Although Chaos is all powerful and I was happy to train Percy. "How dare you put a maiden in a room with a boy." Oh gods! I would not share a room with a boy, not even a boy who I might or might not have a slight crush on.

"Well there's one other thing to go along with that. The fact is the room has the inability to have multiple beds. So... you guys are sharing a bed." Chaos said calmly. Suddenly her tone changed into one of cold determination, that seamed to be able to make anyone do anything "Zoe, you to must slee on the same bed. There is no other option." I'm sure my face fell. I could tell there was no getting out of it. Looking at Percy I realized that he was at an impasse. I knew that he wanted to comfort me, I also knew that if he tried I would chew his head off later. I wanted that comfort, but I wasn't about to condemn Percy to the scream I would give later. Whale all of this was going in my head Percy started heading back to his room. It was elaborate. I would have given it more of the time of day, but I was to tired. Fallowing Percy into his room I saw him collapse onto the queen size bed, close and all. Suddenly he took off his shirt. I could do nothing but stare at his well chiseled chest. I felt all the blood in my newly remade body rush to my face. Slowly I inspected the room. I noticed that the color of the wall shifting, when I first came in it was a dark turquoise. It was slowly changing into a silver color. Turning back to the door I saw the door to the bathroom. Walking in I marveled at the entire complex. There was a huge jacuzzi fit for a king. A very fat king. There was a shower with a shower head the looked like it would feel amazing. There was only one sink, slowly the room seamed to shift and grew longer. Everything grew even bigger, the jacuzzi could now fit two very fat kings. There were now to sinks. Both sinks were sunk into marble counter tops. The sink I was assuming was for Percy was made out of a marble the was a light sea green, the one that was for by still fallowing the same assumption was a silvery color.

I decided that I need a shower before I went to bed. Slowly stepping out of my clothing I locked the door so that if Percy deiced to get up, he wouldn't walk in on me. Stepping into the shower, my thoughts on the shower head feeling amazing was completely correct. The nice massaging hot water on my back loosened the knots that had formed with all the stress of coming back alive and learning that you had to share a bed with a human of the opposite gender.

Stepping out of the shower, there was suddenly a sliver towel next to a sea green one on a towel rack that I didn't notice earlier. Rapping the sliver towel around my body hiding all of the things that I didn't want Percy to see. I did the hair towel flip thing(no idea what its really called(you know what I'm talking about with the towel around a girls head)) with the sea green towel. Although I knew it was Percy's that didn't mean that I wouldn't use it. Walking back into the room I saw that Percy had moved over to what I'm guessing he claimed was his side of the bed. I guess this way because there was a pillow between him and the other side of the bed. Walking over to the new silver Cabinet I opened the top drawer to get out a night gown. Slipping back inside the bathroom I put on the sliver silk night gown that was surprisingly non see through. Climbing on to my side of the bed I pulled a pillow under my head. As soon as my head was situated I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up I realized I was laying on something much more comfortable than what I remembered my pillow to be. Opening my eyes, I looked up and stared at a black mop of hair on a sleeping head. Looking down I saw my arm over the sleeping boy's naked torso.

**Hi guys i hope you liked the cliff hanger.  
>Please Read &amp; Review i would apreciate it because<strong>

**Review = motivation  
>Motivation = inspiration<br>inspiration = faster chapters  
>faster chapters = Happy fanfictoners<br>Happy fanfictioners = Review  
>(so on and so on)<strong>

**with that ill see you later  
>Gmanf150<br>**


End file.
